1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reciprocating forward-feed device for the clocked linear forward-feed of stacks of goods over a transport path.
2. Background Art
Regarding the background of the invention, it is found that there are problems in the handling of stacks of goods in a broad range of industrial fields. One example to be cited is packaging technology in which, for example, products have to be continuously brought in from a production line, grouped into stacks of a number of products corresponding to a size of packaging and then brought to a packing line. The problems with the clocked linear forward-feed of stacks of goods over a transport path occur here regularly.
The product's characteristics can render the handling of stacks of goods considerably more difficult. Stack format and height, product format, surface characteristics and the product's inherent stability are influencing factors which determine the handling characteristics of stacks of goods as these factors interact with one another.
One example which may be mentioned is a packing line in the hygiene industry in which, for example, panty liners or sanitary towels are grouped into stacks and within the packing line require pushing in the form of loose stacks of goods linearly several times over transport paths from packing station to packing station. It is obvious that owing to their softness and relatively irregularly formed surfaces such hygiene products only form an extremely unstable stack. Nonetheless such a forward-feed arrangement has to ensure rapid forward-feeding and careful handling of the stack.